Dino Force
From the creators of Ben 10, and Generator Rex comes a team of Prehistoric Heroes known as the Dino Force. The theme song is simular to Dinosaur King mixed with Huntik, they are also anthropomorphic Dinosaurs! Premieres August 31, 2012 Plot 65 million years ago, the Dinosaurs and Dragons war to have supremacy of the world, Sauriona, but some were seperated causing them to increase their intelligence and making them anthropomorphic and they became members of Dino Force, they protect Oligocene city and earth from the Wyrm, Cenezoics, Brigade, and more important from Paleo-King! Along the adventure, they get help from human teenagers: Cole, Jane, Candace, Hale, Sam, Rebecca, Candace, Carol and Cooper when the came to earth. In season 2, Tyranno-Rex learns that a new threat is coming to Earth known as Mezo-Master, and Apatomy meets his old childhood friends! Spinotor returns and continues his conquest for world domination with new heroes called the Legion of Heroes! In season 3, the group are revealed to have new members, Cole became Dilpho-Dash a Dilophosaurus humanoid, Jane a Brachiosaurus Humanoid called Brachia, and Hale became Velocinator a humanoid velociraptor against Vovadok Cenezoic with these prototype suits! Season 4, is where The Group Deals with Four Villains, Eoceneus, Oligocena, Pliocenis, Pleistocerio, and Quantinaro! who plans to turn the human race into prehistoric creatures! Characters 'Dino Force' #Tyranno-Rex (Brian Bloom) - Leader of Dino Force, he is the representative of the team, since he is a T-Rex he is one of the three Dino's of leadership (like Giganotosaurus, and Spinosaurus), He is interested in human ways, he is also the love interest of Rexandra. Cole likes him for calling him Rex for short and same with his team mates. His coloration is yellow and with brown stripes! #Apatomy (Cody Arens) - the youngest of the team, he is the technician of the group, pretty smart, talented, a little cocky, obnoxious and intellegent, he is a young Apatosaurus, nicknamed Littlefoot, and he is under Ankylos' care and watch. #Ankylos (Fred Tastasciore) - the lieutenant member of the team, he is an Ankylosaurus and a veteren at battles, he trained Tyranno-Rex when he was a young boy, and is the teams respected member and is also Tyranno-Rex's second in command. #Carno (Jeff Bennett) - the cool guy on the team, he is a Carnotaurus who wears sun glases, he is the one who keeps an eye on things that goes wrong. He is also very cautious and acts like a loner at some points. #Trike (Bill Fagerbakke) - A Triceratops member of the team, he is wreckless, always glutonus, but he always remains faithful to the group, and the group leader, he is also the one who helped them fight off the Wyrm and raptors to protect the innocents on earth. #Stegz (John DiMaggio) - Trike's friend and partner, he is a Stegosaurus member and a obese one at that, they both try to prove who has the strongest stomach. He also helps Apato with building vehicles and the exo suits with Paras #Dractyle (Tom Kenny) - a Ptarodactyl member on the team, he's the scout in the sky. He's a little nervous, and jumpy during missions, so he wanted Carol to teach him self-defence in Martial Arts #Dr. Harold Paras (Matt Olsen) - The doctor of the group and an expert on ancient languages, he is also a male Parasaurolophus. He designed the Exo suits for the kids. #Packy (Will Friedle) - The kid of the team and he'll do anything to bash his thick skull into things, he is a teenage Pachycepholosaurus and became another friend of Cole and Carol. He makes a good projectile when thrown tword enemies. 'Humans' *Cole Danials/ Dilopho-Dash (Josh Keaton) - The main protagonist of the show next to Jane. He's a 16 year boy who always loved dinosaurs. He blond haired, blue eyes. He wears an exo-suit that givs him the atributes of a Dilophosaurus *Carol Vulgood (Danielle Judovits) - Cole's girlfriend and devoted friend, she knows about the Dinos and she is the head of the cheerleader team, she is black haired, brown eyes, wears cheer clothes and she is a martial artist when coming across Raptors *Jane Walker/ Brachia (Cree Summer) - The Jurassic Justice link to the outside world, at first frightened but grown fond of them, like Eliza from Gargoyles and Sari from Transformers Animated she has tanned skin, only she wears glasses and has a bare midrift. She is a 16 year old Girl and she is a expert at science, which makes Apato her partner in science! She wears a Brachiosaurus humonoid suit with super strength built by Dr. Euryipterid! *Hale Levin/Velocinator (Vincent Tong) - Cole's best friend who goes to school with him. He's a japanese exchange student, he is later wears a Velociraptor Humanoid suit by Dr. Paras! *Sam Benson (Samual Vincent) - the brains next to Jane. *Rebecca Martin (Elise Gatien) - Jane's best friend, and later becomes Sam's girlfriend! *Cooper Martin (Tara Strong) - A 10 year old boy who likes to help out the team but he must stay at base under Ankylo's protection. He's Rebecca's little brother and friends with Apato *Malcolm Brand (Jesse McCartney) - Jane's love interest who is also aware of the Dino's existance, he is a popular Football Jock, and he also takes tips from Tyranno-Rex about leadership! *Angent Corneilius Berkley (Martin Mull) - A agent of Anamolocaras, he is trying to see if the Dino's prove a threat or the Wyrm, but usually is helping Jurassic Justice with all the resources of Anamolocaras! *Jackson Berkley/ Therizino-Talon(Danny Cooksey) - A jealous Football Jock, who always try to out do Malcolm, he is also Agent Berkley's son. He is also a part of Wyrm as their spy! He is later transformed into a Therizinosaurus humanoid by Dr. Euryipterid and reforms to join Spinos! *Candace Reed (Kari Wahlgren) - Malcolm's love interest, she is a popular girl on the swimming team, she is a Red Head, a bare middrift, and she is a Tom Boy, she knows about the Dinos and she is also and intellegent and kind, girl! *Dr. Kirby and Bianca Daniels (Gary Cole, and Jennifer Hale) - Cole's parents and devoted allies of Dinotopians, Dr. Kirby Daniels is a Paleontologist and had kept their existence until Cole found out the truth, he is designed similar to Dr. Tayler from Dinosaur King, Bianca Daniels is more into living things and is a Zoo Keeper, she is designed similar to Maddie Fenton plus Drew Saturday, and she usually seen cooking for the Dinosaurs! *Samantha Walker (CCH Pounder) - Jane's and Cooper's Aunt who took them in when their parents died in a car accident, she knows of the Dinos and is a good friend of Bianca. *General Chi Levin (Keone Young) - a widower father of Hale, he is a general and an agent of Anomalocaras, he accepted his sons trust with the Dinos, and what Hale became when Dr. Eurypterid! *Storm Knight (Alvin Sanders) - he is revealed to be Carol's long lost father and the one who wrote the Dinosaur Chronicles that holds information of the Jurassic Justice's fore fathers! *Pierce Rosland (Yuri Lowenthal) - the second protagonist of the third season and Cole's pen pal *Rebbie Mason (Maggie Blue O'Hara) - the second female protagonist and love interest of Pierce Rosland, whom she supports, she is shy, but she is always comforted by Carol. In one episode, she is revealed to be a mermaid, in season 4, she learns how to master her mermaid abilities 'Dinotopians' *Rexandra (Vanessa Marshall) - Rex's love interest, and she's a female T-rex *Princess Corythora (April Stewart) - Tyranno-Rex's childhood friend, she is a Corythosaurus, she knows their descendents are predator and prey, but that does not stop their friendship, she is also a skilled warrior. *Mayor Metros (Dwight Schultz) - Mayor of Oligocene city on Sauriona, he is a dimetrodon. *Porfessor Allosis (Corey Burton) - He's an Allosaurus with glasses *Plesios (J.K. Simmons) - Pleisiosaur that us the mayors second! *Ovi-Ying (James Hong) - An Oviraptor that teaches martial arts for young dinosaurs and humans. *Mya (Grey DeLisle) - A female Miasaura and a caretaker in Oligocene City *Aldan (Jeff Bennett) - Mya's husband who helps her at the Hospital. *Dinotopian Citizens (Dee Bradley Baker, Jeff Bennett, April Stewart, Phil LaMarr, Dwight Schultz, Corey Burton, Kath Soucie, Greg Ellis, Mona Marshall, and Grey DeLisle) - verious anthropomorphic dinosaurs such as: *Indrika (Sumalee Mantano) - She is the strong one of the group next to Mammoth, she is an Indrikothere, and she is also the one who has a crush on Iguanox! She reforms and leaves in "Ice Age", and becomes one with the Dinotopians *Gigano (Kevin Michael Richardson) - One of the leaders of the Dino Force. he is a Giganotosaurus, and he also into Tyranno-Rex's intensions *Kenta (Nolan North): Giganoton's second in command, he's a Kentrosaurus, and is the brother of Stegz *Zander (Phil LaMarr): A Styrachosaurus, who is a veteran like Ankylos *Necromancer (Phil LaMarr) : A Phobosuchus who as a southern accent *Plow-Stone (Bill Fagerbakke) : a Minmi and the Australian interpretor of the team *Iguanodox (J.B. Sweeny) - Corytho's adoptive brother and skilled warrior, he is an Iguanodon, and he and Tyranno-Rex were good friends. *Alberto (John DiMaggio) - An Albertosaurus who always sticks his nose into DF's business as he's a nitwit but he likes to help. He works as a lousy clerk and he's like Fung from Kung Fu Panda: Legends od Awsomeness. *Gerret (Yuri Lowenthal) - A a Gorgosaurus who is Alberto's partner *Comm. Quezle (Bumber Robinson) - He is the Sky commander of the Saurian army on Sauriona and was at first reluctant to train the new human recruits (Cole, Jane, Hale, and Same). He's a Quetzalcoatlus and Dractyle's superior *M'Jango (Jonathan Adams) - Carno's old mentor, and a Majungatholus! *Archie (Billy West): An Archaeopteryx who has a layback personality as a Hippie *Auca (Maria Canals Berera) - Carno's love interest and an Aucasaurus! 'The Nocturnals' *Night-Bat (Jeff Bennett) - leader of the Nocturnals and the one sent by E.O.C.E.N.E. to capture the Dino Force! He reforms and becomes an ally of Dino Force along with the others. *Night-Fox (Fred Tatasciore) - the Foxlike creature of the group, and the one who is the eyes for Night-Bat. *Night-Wolf (Troy Baker) - the Wolf and strongman of the group! *Night-Owl (Corey Burton) - the one who always spies on the other groups! *Night-Moth (Alexander Polinsky) - not the brightest but the most dangerous! *Night-Snake (Cree Summer) - She is the only female, and the slickest Villains *Vovadok (Miquel Ferrer) - the main antagonist of season 3, he always despises being second best by Pierce Rosland , the new protagonist, he has the powers if all Trilobites! He hates being spit on by Pierce in the episode, Ancient Rituals! He falls to his death of Fire in the Season finale! 'Legion of Heroes' *Ultimate Man (George Newburn): Leader of the Legion and simular to Superman. *Metro Woman (Courtney Taylor): second-in-command and the wife of Ultimate Man and simular to Wonder Woman. Her cosume resembles Jetstream's from the disney movie, Sly High except with no gloves. *Black Raven (David Sobolov): A parody of Batman *Mr. Elastic (Dee Bradley Baker) *Tidal-Wave (Daran Norris) *Mars-Master (Kevin Michael Richardson) *The Archer (Dave Wittenberg) *Micro-Man (David DeLuise) *Green-Knight (Jeff Bennett): Once an ordinary clerk from england *Fox-Woman (Gina Torres) *The Shining Eagle (Rick D. Wasserman): An eagle humanoid from Villains 'Cretaceous Brigade' *Spinotor (David Kaye) - One of the 3 primary antagonists, he is an albino Spinosaurus, leader of the Brigade but unlike them he is more aggressive, more power hungry, and he got jealous of Tyranno-Rex for falling for Rexandra and earning her love years ago before the war. And is Tyranno's arch nemesis through show . His hechmen are raptors and they'll do anything to please him especialy Rap-Eye and they call him boss. He dispiesis the Human race after he saw dinosaur bones in museums and dig sites in horror. He plans to find 12 sacred gems to transform to world into a prehistoric paradise, but in the season finale "Project Extinction" was betrayed by Ladon and stranded on Edapho-Island for three months with few of his Raptors! His voice impersonates megatron from TF Armada and personality is simular to the Shredder from TMNT (2003 sereis). In Season 2 finale he is imprisoned by the Dinoforce and placed in High Security, eventually Zucho managed to use the sewer tunnels to get pass security and bust his cousin out of prison *Zucho (Daran Norris) - A Suchomimus and Spinotor's cousin, he is very ambitious and very much competitive and is is Spinotor's substitute until they find Spinotron. Although Spinotor dispieses him, but he respects him as family. *Razer (Robin Atkin Downes) - An Coloborhynchus who is loyal to Spinotor and he's Dractyles nemesis. *Rap-Eye (Steven Blum) - Spino's right-hand hench-raptor, he is a scared velociraptor and the smartest of the raptors. His signature color is red with orange stripes. He cares a magma blaster and he knows claw-to-claw combat. He wears sleave ripped vest w/h shorts. He tried to kill Skalidor in "Project Extinction when Ladon betray's the Cretaceous brigade! *Spittor (Carlos Alazraqui) - He of is the spy of the raptors. He dressed like a ninjas except it's short sleaved. His signature color is blue. *Klaw (Jeff Bennett) - The dumbest of the raptors and very gullible. He has an overwaight appearence as he loves to eat meat when he slacks off. His signature color is yellow. He carries a club and always bonks himself on the head with it. *Slasher (Eric Bauza) - He is a Utahraptor, and a dangerous one at that, He was always Rap-Eye's favorite. His signature color is green *Dromeo (Rob Paulson) - a Dromeosaurus . *Patches (Tom Kanny) - The most insane of the raptors as he laughs alot. When he grabs a weapon of any kind, he shoots off like crazy. *Sever (John Kassir) - The chemist of the raptors, and an intelligent one. *Scyclaw (Frank Welker) - A robotic raptor, capable of hacking into any network and equiped with an arsonel *Dei Sisters - four female Deinonychus. **Claudia (Samulee Mantano) - The oldest sister and adversary to Carol. She has colorful crimson feathers, she becomes Slasher's mate! **Talonia (Tara Strong) - The second oldest sister, and has a Blue streak on her back and is the fastest! She had a crush Hale Levin. **Rhen (Nika Futterman) - The third grayest of the sisters, and the most lethal as the knows when to sharpen her claws. **Screech (Katie Griffin) - - The Last sister and Talonia's superior and the Greenist of the bunch. *Basilo (Troy Baker) - a Basilosaurus, he trys to overthrows Saber and becomes the new leader of the Cenezoics in season two in "Ice Age" but his plan did not work and stranded on and island were he joins Spinotor as his best underwater operative *Terascobo (Daniel Riordan) - a Terascosaurus, and a traitor who joins Spinotron. He seaks in a french accent *Raptors (various voices) - 'The Cenezoics ' *Saber (Troy Baker) - Leader of the Cenezoics, he is a Smilodon, and he is the most ambitious of the group, he wants to recreate the Ice Age so that his minions could live and take over the new icey world and inslave humanity. *Mammoth (Kevin Michael Richardson) - The muscle of the Group, he is a Wooly Mammoth, and he is Trike's arch nemesis. He's all brawn, no brain. He speaks in a russain accent. *Entelo (Dee Bradley Baker) - He is the sadistic member of the group, he is an Entelodont, and he is very short tempered and is cooled off after Apato beats him. *Gastorn (Rob Paulson) - The Scientist of the group, he is a Gastornis, he is also very cowardly and very treacherous. *Scratch (Jeff Bennett) - He is the smallest of the group, he is a sabretooth squirel. He pilots a robotic exo mech. *Cludd (John Kassir) - A Terror Bird of the group, He is the one who often tries to get King Basilo to reveal his secrets as he is nosey. *Andrew Sarcus (David Lodge) - a crimelord who often tries to gain money! he was mutated into an Andrewsarcus humonoid and joins Cenezoic along with BrontoThere. *Tate Daniels/ BrontoThere (Brian Bloom) - Cole's older brother and a bully, and he ends up being a super strong soldier called BrontoThere, he actually try to get even on Malcolm for backing Cole from being bullied, he was later arrested for crimes that he framed the Dino's for, this was a derastic event that the family went through! BrontoThere's revenge he joined the Cenezoics. 'Wyrm' *Ladon (Robin Atkin Downes) - Leader of Wyrm, he is a indigo three-headed Dragon with glowing red eyes who wants to make the human race pay for their kind being whiped out, and he is also aligned with Cenezoicz and Paleo-King. In "Project Extinction" was slained by Tranno-Rex w/h Cole's help and the Wyrm's retreated. *Skalidor (Ian James Corlett) - Ladons scecond in commannd, he's a regular dragon, he becomes Ladon's successor in season 2 and becomes leader after he states someone will have to lead the dragons. *Wyrm's (Dee Bradley Baker) - Scouts of Wyrm and his loyal minions. *Paleo-King (Corey Burton) - The main antagonist and the one trying to revert modern Earth into a primeval neverland, he sees the Jurassic Jusstice as a threat who stands in his path for universal domination, he and his daughter sent to the extinction of the Dinosaurs ridding the Dino Force of him once and for all! *Fathnir (Fred Tatasciore) - Skalidors lieutenent, whom's Dragon resembles the Common Green Drakk, and he is the one who gives Skalidor ideas of conquest! *Azuresong () - She is a young adult dragon. She has blue scales and noteably large and vicious claws. Her breath is a disruptive wave of sound. She is a scholar at heart. Her fighting skills are exceptional *Numinis (Darran Norris) - A Chinese Dragon who plans to Over Throw Skalidor! *Dovix (Peter Jessop) - A Silver Dragon who is a trainer of Wyrms! *Cynda (Nika Futterman) - A female Black Dragon 'E.O.C.E.N.E ' *Dr. Beki Robinson/ Dr. Eurypterid (Candi Milo) - a scientist that is hired by either Paleo King or Spinotron! is the head of E.O.C.E.N.E. In the season finale "Project Extinction", she was betrayed and mauled by Spinotron and his raptors *Lieutenent Pierce (Phil LaMarr) - Dr. Eurypterid's assistant and second-in-command *E.O.C.E.N.E. agents (various voices) *Brontoscorpio (Alexander Polinsky) - a nerd who desires Scorpions, and is the son of Dr. Euryipterid! wants revenge on the Cretaceous Brigade for his mother's death and becomes the new head of E.O.C.E.N.E. He was later shranked into a tiny Microscopic organism and was sent to prison!\ *E.O.C.E.N.E mutants **Quarry 'Other Villains' *Lio (Clancy Brown) - Liopleurodon conqueror, and the ruler of the Pacific Sea! *Cave-Man (Bill Fagerbakke) - luniatic Cave man who was found frozen in a block of ice in a glacier always rampages Oligecene city! *B.E.D.R.O.C.K. (Corey Burton) - a supercomputer who belives that it is the highets rank than man! He was destroyed in "Project Extinction" in a crash! *Reba Gomez/ Paleo-Queen (Tia Carrere) - Paleo-King's daughter and the one who usually tries to please him! *Gorgonops (Mark Hamill) - the Gorgonopsid warrior who was also one who tried to overthrow the mayor! *Yang Fuizin (George Takai) - A Yangchuanosaurus who is a crime lord in Shanghi. *Guan Ninjas: Guanlongs that serve Yang as his bodyguards *Mezo-Master (Keith Szarabajka) - Paleo-King's successor as Main antagonist of season 2, he plans on deevolving the populations and making a Paleozoic Paradise! He was destroyed in "Dawn of the Conqueror From the Golden Ages"! *Moschops (Dee Bradley Baker) - a Mammal Like Reptile partner of Gorgonops! *Man-Lobster (Frank Welker) - A mutant lobster monster created by E.O.C.E.N.E. *Cenozoicah (Kaja Rota) - the main antagonist of the 4th and final season, she wants to create a new Ice Age! *Professor Nanite (David Boat) - A human mad scientist who controls small nanobots and creates constructs **Zog (Dee Bradley Baker) - *Kongar (John DiMaggio) - A Prehistoric Relative to Gigantopithecus, who wants to create a planet for the apes!. He's identical to King Kong. Vehicles and Weapons Locations *Anomalocaras Base: West of Texas and Agent Berkley's headqaurters! *Oligocene City: Place in Montana, and the place where human's and Dinosaurs live side by side. It used to be colonel city for Dinosaurs, when the kids showed it to the humans, they began to trust the Dinos and decide to live together *Pheonix Hills - A small town *Pheonix Hisll High School: *Wyrm Island: the headquarters of Wyrm, and the location of the Barmuda Triangle! *Dino HQ: The base of Dino Force, and it's on an island off the coast of. Inside, *the Ice Cavern: the head quarters of the Cenezoic, and is located in the mountains of the Himalayas! *Volcanic Grotto: a Cave in a head quarters of the Cretaceous Brigade. It's on a waste land near a volcano on an uncharted island and his raptors patrol every part of it beaches, canyons and lava tubes. *Tarpit Penetentary: The Prison for characters such as Cenezoic or even agents of Wyrm and! *Phoenix Hills Prison! Episodes Season 1 #Back to the Jurassic part 1: A large transport ship is sailing through the galaxy since the planet, Sauriona was destroyed during a horrible war now they heading earth as their new home in hiding from the humans. Meanwhile Cole and his girlfriend Carol were walking to school when they bumped into Sam on the corner near the bus stop where he was in a rush #Back to the Jurassic part 2: Dino Force is ambushed and surrounded by Raptors, and when befriends the kids, Cole, Carol, Sam, Rebecca, Cooper, Jane, and Hale #Back to the Jurassic part 3: Spino-Tron is revealed to be the one responsible for the Raptor's as they took Carol, and that the sindicate called Wyrm has risen! #Back to the Jurassic part 4: Agent Berkley aids the Dinos into stoping Wyrm, and the Raptors! in the end, the kids showed everyone Oligocene city and Mayor metro welcome the humans #B.E.D.R.O.C.K: a supercomputer made by Apatomy goes out of control and is trying to replace everything with cybernetic imposters! #Cenezoic Attack: The Cenezoics make believe that they are heros in the public and Apatomy likes them, but soon will learn that things aren't always as they seem! #Euryipterid: Dr, Euryipterid of E.O.C.E.N.E. mutates Cole, Hale, and Jane, including Jackson into Dino humanoids, the Dino's must find a cure before their humanity suffers the same fate as the children. #Gem Power: After a fight with the Dinos, Spinotron finds an ancient tablet that find 12 powerful crystals and tel #Raptors in the House: School prom as started and King and queen will acheive the award of achivement, and Cole and Jane are selected for the awards! #Under the Sea: Lio-Blast wants to rule the surface world and claim it as his own! #Fossil Fools: they were tricked by the Cenezoic into unearthing a powerful amulet that causes the ice to expand across the poles of a new Ice age! #Framed: the Dino's are framed by an Embolotherium themed Supervillain, and revealed to be Cole's brother! #Dino Gladiators: The Dino's are competed in a challenge #Fire from down Below: There is a fire destroying the island #Lights, Camera, Roar: The Dino's are used in a movie #Apatomy's Arrogance: Apatomy is tired of just being the only one who works around and accidently reactivates B.E.D.R.O.C.K. #Killer Flowers: Carno-Ton finds a patch of poisonous flowers that causes paralyzation! #Night of Nightmares - the Nocturnals are created and begins to ransack the City! #Wyrm attacks - They head to Wyrm's headquarters to findout about a Mysterious Agent! #BodyGuards #Mutation #Evolution #Project Extinction pt. 1 #Project Extinction pt. 2 #Project Extinction pt. 3 #Project Extinction pt. 4 Season 2 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 3 #Dawn of a New Age #Bronto-There's revenge #Ice Age #New Recruits #Eye of the Storm #Dance Magic Dance #Night of the Nocturnal's #Ancient Rituals #Dragons Bane #Stormy Knight #Rise of the Conquer from the Golden Ages #Princess Corytho #Tales of the Tail #Ways of Nature #Prehistoric Meltdown #Dinosaur Days #Ice Age Meltdown #Attack of Liopleurodon #School Lockdown #Hights #Arctic Storm #Ways of the Ninja #Time is Running #Sleepless LAnd #Dawn of the Conqueror from the Golden Ages pt. 1 #Dawn of the Conqueror from the Golden Ages pt. 2 Season 4 #Basic training #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Category:Dinosaurs Category:Superheroes Category:Science fiction Category:Hub Shows Category:Warner Bros. Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Network shows